A Chibi Tale of Flying
by short-pants
Summary: A story in a series of one-shots featuring our three favorite Next Gen-Z Characters: Goten, Marron, and Trunks. This is a little flying adventure between the threesome. Enjoy!


"En Garde, butt head!"a purple headed boy yelled, as he heaved his mighty wooden sword towards his enemy.

"I won't let you harm the princess!" the black haired boy yelled back, as he hurled his sword towards the other boy. A little blonde girl, wrapped in a stylish pink sheet, watched patiently as the two boys played fought. She had the pleasure of being Trunks' prisoner and Goten had to save her from him.

"Save me Goten!" she yelled to her noble hero. Goten grinned at Marron, and his enemy took this advantage to bop him on the head. Goten glared at Trunks and threw down his sword.

"Cheater!" Goten screamed. Trunks stuck his tongue out at him.

"What are you going to do about it, loser?" Trunks teased back. "Wanna spar?" Goten nodded and they both got into a defensive stance.

"Hey guys! What are ya playing?" Goku asked, as he, Gohan, and Vegeta walked up, after their own sparring session. Trunks and Goten looked at him and shrugged.

" Medieval times," Goten said.

"Yeah, I just totally beat Goten. But he can't take defeat, so we were about to spar, so I could defeat him, again." Trunks smirked. Goten turned beet red.

"Not true, I just got distracted," Goten whined. Vegeta grunted and walked away.

"I guess your son isn't as powerful as mine," he sneered towards Goku. Goku laughed and smiled at the two boys.

"We'll all go sparring after lunch, and decide that," he reconciled. Gohan went to sit next to Marron. While they watched the bickering go on, Marron shook her head and leaned on Gohan.

"They've been doing that all day long, and I'm really tired of it. All they ever do is want to fight and see who is better than the other. That's why I'll never like boys like them. They always fight and it's really scary. Well it scares me.." Marron whispered to him.

"Lunch is ready!" Chi-chi called out from the kitchen. The saiyans' eyes all lightened up as they all made their way to the house. Inside, Goten sat down next to Marron, and smiled at her. She smiled back politely. Trunks plopped down next to her and grunted her an acknowledgment.

After lunch, the two boys made their way back outside to play, with little Marron following in toe.

"Whaddya wanna do now Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks shrugged.

"Wanna play a game of hide and seek?" Trunks asked. "Not it!"

"Not it!" Goten called after. They both stared at Marron.

"I guess I'll go start counting." she sighed. She walked over to the tree and started counting. "1, uh, 3, 7, 10, 6, 100, 89, 16, 34, 56, 21, 88, um…..5!! Ready or not, here I come!" Marron looked up. She saw Goten behind a bush, and Trunks right behind her…. Wait right behind her? She spun around, and almost tagged him, when he shot up into the air.

"Hey! You can't fly! It's not fair!" Marron wailed. Goten came out from behind his bush and nodded.

"Yeah, remember! She can't fly!" Goten agreed. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Well, how come her mom and dad can, but she can't?" Trunks pointed out. Goten thought about it.

"Yeah, how come?" Goten asked her. Marron backed away. She didn't know, and they were pressuring her to tell them why. Tears started to flow, and they started taunting her.

"Marron can't fly! Marron can't fly!" Trunks and Goten laughed. Marron started crying. She gathered up all her strength and yelled at the top of her lungs,

"I will learn how to fly!! You'll see! You stupid bunch of smart butts, that are really dumb, and smell like 3 day old poop!!" Marron soon covered her mouth after she realized what she had said. Trunks and Goten were dumb founded. Marron ran into the house crying.

'I will learn to fly and teach those jerks a lesson,' Marron thought, as she ran into the living room.

The Next Day:

"Krillin? Have you found Marron yet?" Juu asked her husband worriedly. Marron had been missing since earlier this morning, when Krillin woke up to find his daughter not in her room.

"No I haven't. Where could a five year old wander off to in broad day light?" Krillin asked.

"Well, you should have been watching her." Juu cried. She sat down on the couch, while Krillin made calls, asking them if they'd seen Marron. Their friends hurried over, to help search.

"Goku, you and Yaumcha take the north and west part of town. Gohan you take the beach, Juu and I will take the east and south parts of town, and you two boys stay here to see if she comes back," Krillin ordered, as they all went their separate ways.

The little pigtailed girl wandered through the trees and shrubs, mumbling to herself."I am going to learn to fly, and show those retards what's up." Marron spat. "All they do to fly, is jump up, right? So I'm going to try." She jumped and jumped, but got no luck. "Well, maybe I have to jump off of something." She spotted a couple of rocks a little farther into the forrest. "Perfect!" she exclaimed as she ran towards them.

As she climbed towards her destination, she realized that she knew this place. It was Goten and Trunks' supposed secret lair. She tried each rock and jumped off it. Still no luck. She finally found a rock about 10 feet off the ground and climbed to it.

"Wow," she said. This one was a little high for her taste, but she was determined. "On the count of five, I will fly! 1, 3, 7, 10, 6, 100, 89, 16, 34, 56, um…21, 88 and um…5!!" Marron jumped off the rock.

"I'm flying!" Marron laughed, as she flapped her arms. "Oh no! I'm falling!" Marron felt as if she was falling to her doom, and then everything went black.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten were at the Kami House waiting for the return of the adults.

"I feel really bad, Trunks," Goten sighed. "Maybe we were too hard on her." Trunks sat silently. "Where do you think she went?" Trunks shrugged and looked out the window. It started to rain. "I guess we can't go to the Dragon Lair today anyway." Trunks whipped his head over to Goten.

"I think I know where she is." Trunks flew out the door. Moments later, the adults came back, with grim looks on their faces.

"Any luck?" Krillin asked wearily. No one could meet his eyes. He turned to Juu with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Trunks?" Gohan asked. Everyone looked at Goten, who smiled sheepishly.

Marron awoke on the cold, wet ground, pain jetting into her ankle and started crying.

"Stupid boys, stupid flying. I don't care anymore, I just want to got home." She picked herself up from the ground and limped her way into the small cave, surrounded by rocks. "I hate them, I hate them so much for making me feel bad. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Marron laid down. "I don't want to be stuck here forever.."

"You won't be if you forgive me." A voice spoke. Marron lifted her head.

"Trunks?" she squeaked. Trunks came into view. "I hurt my ankle. And I've decided to hate you forever."

"Really?" he asked. "But I'm really sorry, and I promise never to be mean to you again." Marron looked away. "Still nothing?" he asked; Marron shook her head. "I guess I won't take you home." Trunks started to walk away.

"You have to be my hero when we play."

"What?" Trunks asked. Marron glared at him.

"When we play games, and you two are saving me, you have to be my hero."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"But I won't kiss you."

"Please don't."

"Deal." Trunks agreed. "But we should wait to take you home until after the rain stops. It's too cold and we'll get sick." Marron smiled. "And I guess I can start working on our new friendship, with me being nice to you and all."

"See what happened was that we taunted Marron cuz she couldn't fly and I guess she got mad at us. I think she went somewhere to learn, but I don't know where. Trunks had some sort of idea.." Goten explained to the adults. Juu sneered at Goten.

"Think hard, Goten. Where could Trunks have gone to find Marron?" Krillin asked. Goten shrugged. A small little giggle sounded in the room, when the front door opened, revealing Marron in Trunks' arms.

"My little girl!" Krillin ran to Trunks and grabbed him out of his arms. Trunks walked over to Goten and sat down. Juu advanced to the boys, and they both looked up at her.

"Oh no Goten! Juu's giving us that glare again! I think we need to run!" Trunks yelled, as he pulled his friend outside the door, with Juu at their tails.

"Daddy, I'm okay. I just was being stupid and hurt myself. Don't blame them." Marron hugged her father."But the way that Momma is handling it, I don't think they'll be making fun of me any time soon!"

-End-


End file.
